How I Spent My Time In Hell
by Dogs2me
Summary: A Cross-Over With The Day After Tomorrow And 2012. please Note That This Story Has NO Characters From Any Of The Films In, I Just Copied The Ideas From Them. A Girl Is Fleeing From Alaska Because Of A Deadly Illness And A Global Warming Problem. R&R Plz.
1. Evacuation

**Note From The Author**

Ok, this was made up from a dream. I had a dream this morning about this and I have NO idea why. Some reason, I was walking in Alaska, which I also have no idea why, because I live in England, which is nowhere near there, I haven't been to Alaska not once in my life, so its very strange indeed. Although, it may be because I was thinking about the films: 'The Day After Tomorrow, and '2012' before I fell asleep last night. I don't care if it doesn't make sence, I just thought it was a good idea to re-type the dream I had. Hope you enjoy it.

Dogs2me

**How I Spent My Time In Hell**

**Chapter 1. Evacuation**

'**C**runch, crunch, crunch.'

I could hear my footsteps crunching in the snow, desperate to get to the evacuation plane to avoid all the floods that were caused by Global Warming. Alaska was turning into a death trap. Ice crumbled from the high walls of ice, as the snow got slushier and the ice started to become hollow, a flu had hit our country, people were dropping like flies, coming down with the virus, which made them pale, and hungry for flesh. But still, we pushed on.

Soon, we made it to the evacuation site, whereas planned, a small airplane waited for the scared citizens to get onto. My heart sank deep when I read the sign: 'No Pets'.

I was devastated!

I had two dogs with us, Jak, ((yes that is spelled right: I made it a special name Haha)) the small Parson Russell Terrier which was my dog, and 'Blue', my Nanna's Weimaraner. I couldn't _bare_ leaving them behind for the fate that awaited them!

Luckily, I had my rucksack with me. I scooped up the small bundle of fluff and shoved him into my rucksack.

Blue, well, he wasn't so lucky. There was NO way I could fit a dog in his size into my rucksack, let alone a Weimaraner.

"What are we gonna do about Blue, Dad?" I asked my dad looking sadly at the blue-ish coated dog.

"Oh. I have no idea… Where's Jak?" He asked me looking around.

"Don't worry, he's in my rucksack." I replied reaching into the bag and stroking the dog inside.

"WHAT! You can't put a dog in a rucksack! It will suffocate!" He shouted out.

"Shhhh, don't let them know! And its ok, the zip on the top is un-done and there are also some holes in the side so he can breathe and not over heat." I explained looking around making sure no one heard my Dad's remark.

Good. No one had heard my Dad's comment.

"Come on Nan, Mom, Dad, we're next to get on board.

An army man stopped us and made us look into this stupid eye scanner. It was SO annoying!

"Clear." He said to my Mom as she walked up the steps to the miniature plane.

"Beep." The scanner went as it scanned my Dad's eye.

"Clear." The Army man repeated as my Dad ran up the metal steps and into the plane.

"Beep."

"Clear."

I ran up the steps as fast as I could and ran through the doors into the plane.

I waited at the slid open door for my Nanna, wondering how she could possibly get Blue onto the plane without getting caught. I saw her send Blue around the other side of the plane, where there was an open window that was un-guarded. Luckily, my parents had found a seat at the back of the plane, where the open window was. My Nanna stepped up to the scanner.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, boop." The machine went. It sounded like it was having a spazz attack or something…

"No good Serge!" The army man shouted over to another army man.

"What? No!" She shouted worriedly getting dragged away by two other army men.

"No!" I shouted from the door helplessly as the plane door slid shut watching my Nanna get carried away by the two soldiers.

I sighed and went to sit next to my Dad.

"Where's Nanna?" He asked me putting the rucksack on the floor.

"S-she got the virus and had to be taken away." I replied pushing past him to get to the window.

"Oh dear..." He said to himself.

I sighed as I looked out of the window. Surely enough, there was Blue. He jumped up the side of the plane, trying to get in through the window. I made sure that no one was looking and dragged him in. I made him lie down next to the rucksack. It was lucky that the plane was the same colour as his fur, which helped him blend in. If it was a different colour, we would have been stumped.

Jak popped his little head out of the top of the bag, waiting for me to give him his biscuits. I slipped him some gravy dog bones and pushed his head down so that no one would spot him.

I got my drink from the side partment in the rucksack.

"We are now leaving." An annoying plane voice said in its robot voice. I cringed at the sound and sighed as I looked out of the window. I could see hundreds of other people that couldn't get on the plane because there was no room or because they had caught the virus.

Suddenly, some of the ice gave away behind them and water started to fill up the gaps in the ice.

I watched as all the people screamed and ran off in the opposite direction, followed by some really annoyed soldiers giving chase.

Soon, I fell asleep, and when I awoke, I saw the strangest sight in my life…


	2. Deadly Flight Encounter

**Chapter 2. Deadly Flight Encounter**

**W**hen I awoke, I saw the strangest thing ever!

I was somehow in the front of the plane now rather than the back.

I noticed that I still had my water bottle on my lap.

I picked it up and shook it. It was empty. Just my luck.

I sighed and looked forward. There seemed to be a little table in front of me with the tiniest cup you ever saw which said 'refills' on.

"Refills? Refills? How the hell do you get a refill out of that midgey thing!" I thought to myself as I picked up the tiny cup and poured it into my bottle. Suprisingly, it filled it all the way up to the top, and when I looked into the tiny refills cup, it was still full. I put the cup back down on the table.

"W-eird." I said to myself screwing the lid back onto the sports bottle.

I got up and walked over to the seat at the back of the plane where I was originally sat. Nobody seemed to have noticed that I was gone. My dad was on my Ipod, my mum was on her mobile, and the Blue was asleep still.

Then I realized my rucksack was gone!

I looked behind my seat and saw a HUGE pile of bags and rucksacks that all looked like mine!

How would I ever find my little Jak!

I walked over to the big pile and began to throw the bags all over.

As I was getting to the last few bags, Jak did a somersault out of the back and landed in front of me.

"There you are! Get back inside someone's gonna see you!" I whispered to him knowing that he couldn't understand me. He barked and I had to 'shush' him again. I picked the little bundle of fluff up and put him back into the rucksack.

"Stay, good dog." I said to him as I picked up the bag and put it on the floor next to me. Nobody even knew I was gone! It was like I never moved. I sat down.

The next thing I knew, everyone started to scream. I jumped up out of my seat startled. I heard a noise that sort of sounded like a 'uuughhh' noise.

I Iooked in front and saw a pale zombie thing walking around.

Not knowing what to do, I ran up to it and threw all my water from the sports bottle on it. It screeched and dissolved into the floor.

"Well, uh….That was sure creepy..." I said as everyone sat down in their seats and continued to stare into space.

"Great, I have to use the tiny refill again now." I mumbled pouring the small cup that was 'Bigger On The Inside' into the sports bottle.

So for the second time, I walked back to where my seat was, and AGAIN, everyone was doing their own thing and didn't even notice I was gone!

How could they have _**NOT **_seen me? How could they have _**NOT **_seen the 'Thing' that was 'uugh'ing? How could they have _**NOT **_seen the 'Thing' dissolving into the floor?

I had no idea how the managed to day-dream all this time…

As soon as I sat back down for the _**FITH **_time that day, the planes stupid voice went off again saying: "You have reached your destination, please exit immediately, please do not stall, if you are not out after five minutes, you will be incinerated on contact, thank you. Thank you for flying with: 'Evacuee express.'"

"Charming…" I said as I picked up my backpack and stood up.

Everyone walked past me and began to run down the steps of the plane and started running about and cheering. I sighed and got up, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Well, time to move again…" I said to myself as I walked to the exit.


	3. Is This Sparta?

**Note From The Author**

**H**ello again, just to say that the chapters after this aren't anything to do with my dream. This is because I wake up from it half way through. There will be a quick authors note where the made up bits begin. I hope that you are enjoying this so far.

Dogs2me

**Chapter 3. Is This Sparta?**

**I **stood at the exit, staring in amazement at the view. It looked like we were in a dessert!

There was just sand, sand and more sand!

And you wouldn't believe the size of the sand dunes that were there!

The sun was beating down and it looked like the perfect summer ever!

I walked down the steps with the rucksack in my right hand, followed by Blue, who ran out really quickly so no one knew that he was in the plane, who was followed by my parents.

I could see dozens of people running about, up and down the sand dunes screaming and cheering. I got Jak out of the rucksack and placed him on the floor. He happily ran around barking with Blue and started to dig.

I ran off up one of the sand dunes, and found myself in what looked like an arcade. It was really weird how I kept suddenly changing scenery here.

I then found myself running outside of the arcade with ice cream. I had absolutely NO idea where I kept getting these random items from either.

I then saw a big group of my friends I knew since primary school running past me on the pavement with ice creams in their hands too.

"It must be ice cream season or something..." I said to myself shrugging and walking across the pavement to where the sand dunes were again.

I started to walk down one. I was just about to start eating my ice cream when it disappeared!

This made me VERY frustrated indeed. I looked down from the spot I was standing then realised that the people weren't running around and cheering anymore, they were running around and fighting each other letting out battle cries!

As quickly as I could, I ran down the sand dune trying my best not to fall.

When I made it down, people started rushing past me with axes and swords.

My Dad suddenly came running over to me.

"Come on!" He shouted at me.

I gave him a 'What The Hell!' Expression.

"We are all fighting each other, come and help!" He yelled at me and ran off again.

I had completely lost it. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going insane from all this random popping into different areas with random different items.

I took five steps forward then suddenly appeared standing next to a man with an axe in his hand and a man on the floor at his feet. He looked at me.

"Kill him." He said to me.

"How?" I asked backing away slowly finding it a little too creepy.

He gave me an obvious look.

"I don't think I can.." I replied. I tapped the man that was on the floor on the back, then I suddenly appeared on top of the sand dune again.

"This is really confusing me now…" I said as I stared at all the battling people.

**Note From The Author**

Hi, just to say that's the end of my dream, for I woke up. I will continue the story but from now on, its completely made up. Enjoy.

Dogs2me

I ran back down the sand dune for the second time, and searched for the two dogs.

I found them digging a really big hole in the sand.

I gathered up my parents and we decided to have a wander around and leave the people to continue battling.

I took a step forward, and I suddenly found myself in a HUGE mansion, with a really big garden in it which was furnished with lots of really expensive items!

I was so shocked and happy at the same time I almost fainted from excitement.

I had a feeling that this house was going to be perfect.

I decided to have a look around the rooms.

"My room first I think." I said to myself running up the marble staircase.

I opened the door to my room, and went inside. There was a HUGE bed, with a bed-side table next to it. I walked over to the really big balcony.

I was about to go out, when I heard a noise.

It sounded like it was coming from the top of the range computer.

I wiggled the mouse and the screen suddenly came on. Someone had sent me a message on MSN. I had no idea how all this was happening, but I did know one thing, I LIKED it!

I opened up the flashing box inside the 'Windows' bar.

It was someone called: Your Death Awaits

I read the message.

'Hey, I know you, you're the one that dissolved me! GRRRR, I am VERY ANGRY! YOU KNOW WHAT RIGHT, IM GONNA BRING MY FRIENDS TONIGHT AND RAID THE CITY, KILLNG YOU AND EVERYONE IN IT! AND ONCE YOUR DEAD, I WILL BE GLAD AND LAUGH AT YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HA HA- HA GAHGAHGAGHGHAGHGAHGAHGA! '

I was about to type something back when they typed:

'Wait, I'm not finished yet! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HA- HA! Ok, I'm done. Remember, tonight….'

The box suddenly disappeared.

I shrugged and walked over to the bed, not really bothered about the weirdo that just sent me a threatening message.

Little did I know, I was going to be in BIG danger, even more danger than what I would be in if I stayed at Alaska.

"I guess I will just have to wait and see." I told myself sitting on the bed and inspecting the items that had been left there.


End file.
